Taking A Jungle Joyride
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Things in Adabat just don't go as planned as Silver and Amy are both forced to make a run for it through the tropical jungle! What could be causing this great catastrophy?
1. A Peaceful Day Gone Wrong

**Taking A Jungle Joyride  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a generally nice day in the tropical Jungle Joyride stage, of which was located in the tropical Adabat region. It's here that we see Amy Rose and Silver The Hedgehog both enjoying the sunny rays and cool breezes of the wind on the wooden planks over the huge ocean, the two sitting on white beach chairs as they were taking a break from adventuring for once.

"Man... this breeze sure is good." Silver remarked as he stretched his arms, wrapping them around the back of his head again as he sighed. "I'm glad we can take the time to appreciate how peaceful it is here."

"Yeah. Nothing like letting loose and relaxing," Amy admitted as she, too, had her arms wrapped around the back of her head.

Silver glanced at Amy with a murmur. "Please don't let your butt loose. We already have enough fart stories based on you."

Amy frowned as she glanced at Silver. "But I wasn't talking about my farts..." She then folded her arms as she lowered her eyes, being quite annoyed at Silver's comment.

It was then that Amy Rose's stomach growled, with both of the hedgehogs glancing at each other with worried looks as Amy began blushing.

"J-just because my tummy is rumbling doesn't mean that I have gas in me, honest!" Amy retorted as she then placed both of her hands on her grumbling stomach.

Silver rolled his eyes as he then felt something odd, the wooden planks shaking violently as he gawked, falling out of his chair. Amy gasped as she placed her hands on her face, with Silver getting back up as he turned to Amy, a look of horror in his face.

"What the!? What's happening!?" Amy exclaimed in horror as she stood up, turning to Silver as she screamed, noticing the wooden planks towards the west suddenly falling into the sea, breaking apart quite easily.

"...We gotta dash, _now!_" Silver exclaimed as he grabbed Amy and held her in his arms, using his green psychic power to hover in the air as the planks they were standing on easily broke apart, both of the hedgehogs gawking as they looked at each other.

"What on Earth is going on!?" Amy remarked with a shocked expression on her face as she had her arms wrapped around Silver.

"I don't know..." Silver remarked as he hovered towards the tropical jungle foilage, "But we better get out of here, before we become shark food!"


	2. Riding Through The Jungle

Silver and Amy were on the run, with Silver using his green colored psychic ability to hover in the air as the two hedgehogs went through the tropical jungle foliage, glancing back to see the wooden planks going down fully as the various wooden shacks collapsed alongside with them.

"Damn... I'm not sure of what to make of what just happened..." Silver remarked as he kept hovering, only to bump into a branch and fall down, as he wasn't looking.

Amy screamed as she fell on top of Silver, looking down at him as the ground violently shook again, various different creatures inhabiting the jungle running for their lives as various insects flew into the air, with the tall trees starting to come apart as the ground kept on shaking. Amy helped Silver back up, the two hedgehogs running on foot as they got onto one of the yellow railings, speeding through as they watched several rock formations going down in dismay.

"Amazing..." Silver stated as he dropped his jaw in disbelief, shaking his head as he jumped off the railing, landing back on the grassy terrain as he ran alongside Amy. "Whatever is causing this earthquake is sure doing a number on the ecosystem here."

"Yeah, less signifying the quake's power, and more running!" Amy exclaimed with fright as she knocked out several Egg Fighters using her Piko Piko Hammer. "My mind is thinking that Eggbelly is up to no good, but my gut has a different hunch..."

"...Are you sure it's not gas?" Silver asked in a worried tone as he and Amy drifted alongside the shallow water, with Silver firing psychic shots at the Aero Chasers that were trying to fire lasers at the two hedgehogs.

"Oh come off it!" Amy snapped back at Silver in annoyance, attempting to knock him in the head with her hammer as the two kept running, with Silver grabbing Amy and using his psychic to hover in the air again, glancing down to see the tropical islands before them sinking into the sea, both of them dropping their jaws in disbelief.


End file.
